


singing hearts

by paintedwolfdragon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Magic, Music, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwolfdragon/pseuds/paintedwolfdragon
Summary: i have no fucking clue what im doing help me.this is a tale of heros. Musicians with magic. Children who can change  hearts of cold steel into hearts of gold. How a single omega the last one of his kind. leaves an imprint in the hearts and souls of the dear beloved earth that he calls home.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James T. Kirk/Spock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	singing hearts

At the beginning stiles life was good. He lived with his mother, a renowned actor, singer, and dancer. His father worked as a deputy police man and a secret spy. Their small family lived in a fancy neighborhood with a fancy school and a fancy house with a fancy yard and cars. A beautiful blue mansion with white patterns designs with light pink roses that circled the house. Each and every morning stiles would wake up to his mother practicing her singing. The family butler would come to help him dress before bringing him to breakfast. It was never long before he was joined by his father, drinking a black cup of coffee with a newspaper propped up on one knee and his mother drinking a light cup of herbal tea in her favorite light blue cup. Stiles himself preferring orange juice over coffee or tea at the time lifted a knife and fork ready to devour his first meal of the day.

Yes indeed during this time just before the year started everything in the stilinski household was beautiful……. That is of course…… until the grandfather clock would strike twelve, rush in the new year. At this time little stiles would be up, stars fast asleep in his room, his head tucked on top of a fluffy pillow. His dreams would be rattled away by his father shaking his tiny frame ordering the young boy up and out of bed and to hurry. Wife and mother of the stilinski household would be picked up off of the kitchen floor hardly breathing. 

This would be the night when Stiles Stilinski would no longer know the warmth he had felt the day beforehand. This was the day that death set his spider webs twisting and winding into his life.

Stiles walked through the sliding doors of the hospital making his way to the front desk. All that could be seen of the little boy was the neck of his mini gutar that he had strapped to his back. He donned a white shirt with blue outlines, shorts, untied sneakers and a oversized red hoodie that hug down to the ground and swallowed his arms along with most of his body, the sleeves would have been dragged on the dirty ground is stiles stilinski wasn't as smart as he is carrying his oversized sleeves in his pockets. 

The young boy strolled up to a large desk. To stiles it looked as big as a mountain. Though stiles was very small this fact did not deter him instead spurred him on. The young boy stood up on his tiptoes to peer over the counter, his chin just barely poking over the edge of it. The child's round golden eyes caught sight of a silver door bell. Not hesitating he smacked the bell with a red sleeved covered hand. It didn't take long before a woman with black curly hair in a nurse outfit wheeled her way over in her black office chair. 

It only took one look down at the boy for the women to smile kindly and hand the boy a key with a door number on it. 

“ I believe you know the way by now stiles. She’s been sleeping all day so you don't have to worry about waking her up. I'll have a nurse come and fetch you when your father arrives.”

(Now if this kind women by the name of Melissa McCaw had known what would transpire from her letting the young boy in to see his sick mother then maybe just maybe she could have re- written the tragic fate that had been written out for stiles)

“ Thank you Miss.McCaw.” Stiles gave her a warm smile before taking the keys and scurrying down the halls knowing full well that he shouldn't run, yet he couldn't help himself. He was excited. He took the elevator up to the second floor walking down a maze of hallways until he reached the one with bold dark letters reading 233 Claudia Stilinski. Stiles pushed the key into its slought and turned it till he hired the pop signaling that the door had been unlocked. Stiles pushed the door open being careful to silently close the door behind himself. The room was dark with only a shadow lamp on. 

Stiles paid no mind to the beeping monitor of the steady push of the oxygen tank. Grabbing a chair he pushed it up next to where a woman lay in the bed her long brown hair strewn about her shoulder, her eyes were closed and her face looked at peace. Climbing up onto the chair stiles carefully climbed onto the bed and began to unfasten the restraints that held his mother's wrist legs, climbing back down onto the chair. He carefully pulled out neatly folded paper from his pockets. unfolding it stiles sat down in the chair and crossed his legs using one of his knees to prop the paper up. 

He unfastened the Guitar and took it into its proper play hold glancing down at the music then back at his mother. smiling .

“ Uhhm hey mom sorry i'm so late. Scotty was just telling some really cool stories about these frogs he found in a creak at his aunts and u lost track of time. Uhmm anyway I uhmm finished writing a new song and I thought you would like to hear it.” Stiles swallowed a bit before plucking the strings cautiously, wincing when one was out of tune quickly tuning it he then strummed the strings again this time satisfied with sound.

Taking a deep breath and closing his doe eyes stiles didn't hesitate when the first note left his mouth.

“-if you're evil and you're on the rise you can count on the four of us taking.” he casted a half lidded look at his mother seem an almost smile spread across his mother's pale face.

“ You down cause where good and evil never beats us we'll win the fight then go out for pizzas.” stiles blushes slightly know that the lyrics probably sounded stupid went on. His face became serious.

“ we are the crystal gems we'll always save the day and if you think we can we'll always find a way that's why the people of this town believe in mom and dad,” he song having quieted down to an almost whisper stiles placed a hand on his mother's stomach a sad look masked his face. and Meg.” his voice was barely above his whisper voice cracking at the edge of tears “and stiles.” Stiles wiped a tear in the corner of his eye away sniffling kissed his mother temple before climbing down off of the chair and headed towards the door. 

“D-dont worry mom. I'll come back tomorrow and the song will sound better i promise.” Just before Stiles' small hands could reach the door handle and pull it open he was being thrown across the room, his small body rolling across the tile flooring. His eyes looked up terrified and wide at the sight of his mother standing above him with a plastic knife in her hand . Her IV had managed to be pull out and her breathing mask was no longer placed over her pale lips. 

Stiles cowered backwards when his mother headed towards him his body trembled and quivered in fear his arms covered his face hoping to protect himself.

“ M-mom please dont im sorry i didn't mean to make you upset!” We squealed out he flinched a bit when he heard a thud right in front of him. Uncovering his face, stiles glanced up at his mother. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes wide and clowdy. She shoved the plastic knife at stiles as if she was giving it to him. Stiles looked up at her confused, his lips turned down in a frown. Claudia snarled and grabbed the boy's arm and shoved the blunt handle end of the knife into her son's hand and yanked it towards her throat.

“ p-please stiles. End it. Make it end baby” tears didn't hesitate to roll themselves down his cheeks closing his eyes he shook his head and tried to pull his hand away. Clawdia bared her fangs eye glowing omega blue. Neither of them heard the click of the door opening and a nurse walking in as Stiles watched as his mother pulled his arm forcing him to stab her in the throat. Stiles couldn't move , couldn't breath his eyes wide open in silent screams hypnotised by the blood streaming out of his mother's throat. The words that came out of her would haunt him for the rest of his life.

“ thank you stiles such a good boy” claudia's eyes rolled into her head as her body fell to the ground laying in a puddle of her own blood stiles eyes still focused on where she had kneeled in front of him his brain didn't even register when hands were grabbing him and holding him down to the hospital floor before he knew it he was being dragged away from the room.


End file.
